


I Did Not Think to Find Love in the Snow

by Sookiestark



Series: Ghost Stories of Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Haunting, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Shireen Baratheon haunting Winterfell...





	I Did Not Think to Find Love in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was floating around my head... Shireen Baratheon haunting Winterfell and the dreams of Jon Snow..

I did not think to find love in such an inhospitable place. To be honest, I hadn’t expected anyone to love me. I was the small lonely girl with the ruined face in a magical castle, foreboding and as terrible to behold as any of the stone dragons that roost there. So when my love pulls me under the furs and smiles, it is so much sweeter. 

My love does not smile often. He is like my father in this way. Uncle Robert would say my father was sulking. He was given to dark moods and melancholy. Fire helped to soothe his soul. It helped brighten his darker nature.

I found him in the darkness, in the bitter cold. I had been left by my father who was busy with wars and wrath and my mother who was worried with gods. Wandering with no shoes in the snow, I was weeping, alone and frightened. The woods outside of Winterfell are a strange place and it seemed like such a long time. He was a light in the darkness and it was this light that brought me to him while in my wanderings, cold and alone. 

In the dark, I trace his scars with my tongue and he fists my hair as his muscles tighten. He is ticklish and I am a cool breeze in the darkness. As I settle beside him, he sighs contented like a young boy. 

He is always hot. Our hair is dark and twists together and spreads out on the pillows like shadows against a wall. My hair has always been beautiful.

His mother had to be Dornish, whether she was a lady or a washerwoman, because his skin is so hot. The fire under his skin calls to me. It is what called me from the darkness that first night to his bed.

In the darkness, I am forward and I take him in my mouth to taste the heat. I scratch my nails against his back and buttocks and bite his shoulders.There is never enough of him. I can never get my fill. I am insatiable. 

All the quietness I was, is burnt away now. All my innocence was ash as I screamed in fear and pain and my parents watched as my hair and face melted in flame. Everything was cleansed in the flame. My failings for being a girl, for my scar, for being defiant. Stannis’s ugly daughter turned to ash and all the terrible names called me were nothing in a moment. 

Now I am hunger. That is all there is. Most of the time 

He mumbles sweet words like he is lost in a dream and pulls me to him. I whisper in his ear. “My Lord, call me my name. My love, I need to hear you say it..” 

“Shireen..” passes his lips and I bite them to taste the sweetness, as I put him inside me. I am on top of him. My pale thighs grip his waist as I ride him. He grabs my legs tightly. They would leave bruises, if I was still flesh. He pulls me down against him so he is totally completely inside me. Faster and harder, his hips meet mine and I place my hand over his heart to feel it beat unsteadily and so wildly to completion. I could pull it from his chest and taste it. I am sure it would be sweet. 

When we are done in the dawn, I lay against his chest and listen to his heart beat. I am yours and he is mine. He is sleeping off the desire. In the world of dreams, he goes. 

In the morning, Jon Snow, the King in the North, will wake wearily, as if he never slept at all. Sometimes, he wonders how he got ash on his fingers and face, as he slept.


End file.
